


A Blazing Hint

by MarioMisc



Series: Oneshots [8]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Confession, F/F, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, Pearlina, Pearlina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: Marina loves Pearl and desperately wants to confess her love for the small Inkling. (Loosely based on the Blazing Love Meteor prompt for CJ Walker’s Pearlina Week).





	A Blazing Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should’ve wrote a confession fic for the Dear Senpai instead of the Blazing Love Meteor prompt? Eh, I’ll figure something else out for the former.

Marina was on her bed in deep thought. The tall Octoling was thinking of a way to do something she’s wanted to do for a while now.

She blushed as she thought about Pearl, her bandmate and closest friend. She thought about her loud behavior, her bluntness and just how charming her overall personality was. She thought about her small frame, her yellow eyes, and large forehead. To Marina, there was an undeniable fact about Pearl.

She was cute.

No, she was adorable.

And Marina had a massive crush on the tiny Inkling.

She thought that she should just straight up tell Pearl everything she likes about her to lead up to her confessing her love for the Inkling, but what if Pearl didn’t like her back? That’d just make things much more awkward.

Marina was always reluctant about confessing. She worried about rejection. She always looked up to Pearl as a larger-than-life figure who just seemed to lack any sort of flaws. Marina thought it was a privilege of even knowing the girl at all. While Pearl grew up in a wealthy, prosperous family and always seemed cheerful, Marina grew up as a child soldier under a military dictatorship and afterwards had to hide her species and past from millions of surface-dwellers. While she’s largely gotten over these detriments, they still come back to haunt her from time to time.

When Pearl found out about Marina’s struggles, she was nothing but supportive and forgiving. She never seemed to get tired of helping Marina when she had mental attacks over the issues. This only made Marina fall in love with Pearl even more.

The small, yet so affectionate hugs that Pearl gave Marina warmed her hearts and she wanted more of it. She just wanted to have the small Inkling in her arms and the ability to smother her with kisses.

Marina decided that the best way to confess her feelings was to just be honest but not to go too in-depth unless Pearl asked or said yes. She blushed again as she stood up and went into the living room where Pearl was watching television.

Marina quickly got rid of her blush when Pearl looked at her. “Yo, what up?”

The blush quickly came back. “Um… can I… I need to tell you something.”

“Alright. Go for it.”

“Um…” The blush only got darker as Marina trembled.

“Everything okay, Reena?”

Reena. That nickname. The blush got even darker.

“Hey,” Pearl got up and hugged Marina. “Is everything alright? Is something bothering you again?”

“Well, I um…” Marina swallowed. “Um… Pearlie, I’m allowed to say anything I want to you, yes? Whatever I’m feeling?”

“Of course! Anything!”

“Oh… okay. Um… Pearlie. I…” Marina decided to gently push Pearl’s arms away from her so she was able to kneel down to meet Pearl’s eyes. “I… I love you.”

Pearl’s jaw dropped.

Marina immediately stood up in shock. “Um… I’m sorry!” She turned around and started running back to her room.

“No! Don’t go!” Marina turned around and went back to Pearl nervously.

“Marina… you actually love me BACK?”

“Back…” Marina whispered. “BACK? Yes! Yes I do!” She hugged Pearl tightly as the two chuckled.

“I just… I’ve had a crush on you for a while, Marina.”

“I’ve had one too. Pearlie, you’re just so adorable and talented! I love your personality! Just everything about you I love! You’re a larger-than-life figure to me.”

“Marina, you’re a larger-than-life figure to ME. You’re beauty and talent never fail to impress me! I’m honestly surprised you hadn’t realized that I had a crush on you previously considering how smart you are. I mean Blazing Love Meteor was uh…”

“I thought that could’ve just been platonic banter to be honest, Pearlie. I didn’t want to make any assumptions. I didn’t want any awkwardness.”

“Well, there ain’t any awkwardness here, baby!”

Marina chuckled. “No, there isn’t! So you… really meant it when you said you’d super jump into my heart?”

“Are you joking? Of course I did! Now, will ya shut up and kiss me?”

“He he he… of course, sweetie.” Marina grabbed Pearl’s face and brought the two into a soft kiss on the lips. Marina couldn’t help but smile. She had finally done it. She confessed, and now she was Pearl’s girlfriend. Pearl’s lover. She was able to cuddle and smooch the girl of her dreams now, and Marina couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, Pearl and Marina gay


End file.
